james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Avatar Wiki:Community Portal
Diese Seite dient der Diskussion von Themen rund um das Wiki. Für allgemeinere Diskussion rund um die Welt von Avatar bitte das Forum benutzen. Ältere Diskussionsbeiträge sind im Archiv zu finden. Diskussionen zu Artikeln Da wir momentan nur wenige sind, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir für Diskussionen erstmal nur eine einzige Seite verwendet, statt die jeweilige Diskussionsseite. (Vielleicht die Diskussionsseite dieses Portals?) Damit meine ich vor allem Vorschläge und Diskussionen zu Artikelumbenennungen, Löschungen, Kategoriefragen, Formulierungen. Wenn wir die eigentlich dafür gedachten Diskussionsseiten der Artikel benutzen, wird es sonst vorkommen, dass man einen Kommentar verfasst, den aber niemand mitkriegt, weil ihn z.B. niemand sonst auf der Watchlist hat o.ä. Faern. 14:40, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Gute Idee - sonst reden wir tatsächlich aneinander vorbei. Dr Sam Clemens 15:37, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) So langsam wird es hier unübersichtlich..Vielleicht sollte man mal wieder darüber nachdenken, jetzt doch Diskussionsseiten anzulegen oder eine andere Lösung anstreben...????.Taronyu 12:30, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab mal ein Archiv angelegt und alles dorthin verschoben, wozu es seit einer Woche keine neuen Beiträge mehr gab. Faern. 18:30, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Infoboxen Vielleicht als Info für alle Bearbeiter: Die Charakterinfobox wurde nun so bearbeitet, dass nicht alle Spalten ausgefüllt werden müssen. Zb ist nicht bei jedem das Geburtsdatum bekannt, aber bei anderen schon. Mit den neuen Änderungen ist es nicht mehr nötig so etwas wie "unbekannt" oder so ähnlich in die Spalte zu schreiben, man lässt das Feld einfach frei. Dasselbe wird noch bei den anderen Infoboxen geschehen. Gruß Ventress 15:50, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Danke, die Idee hatte ich auch schon. Faern. 17:14, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Die Kategorie:Orte füllt sich ja nun auch allmählich. Wollen wir für die Artikel darin auch noch eine Infobox für Orte anlegen? Faern. 16:58, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hätte nichts dagegen Mr Angel 17:01, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich wär dafür. Unsainted 17:57, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) News Also auf der startseite wurden jetzt auch die news hinzugefügt wenn man neue news hat soll man jetzt auf beiden seiten die Neuerung hinzufügen oder wird die andere Seite gelöscht? Mr Angel 21:46, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Die News-Seite wird wie eine Vorlage inkludiert. Einfach weiter den Artikel Avatar_Wiki:News bearbeiten, dann erscheints auch auf der Startseite. Faern. 22:19, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wie viele Newseinträge wollen wir eigentlich auf der Startseite behalten? Ich finde, dass 5 dafür eine gute Zahl ist. Die älteren könnten wir in noinclude-Tags setzen. Um an die älteren News ranzukommen, könnten wir aus der "Neuigkeiten"-Überschrift einen Link auf die News-Seite machen. Faern. 21:17, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Partnerschaft mit Fanseite Heimatbaum.de ? Hallo Leute, Ich habe hier eine interessante "Pandora"-Seite : Heimatbaum.de Können wir diese Seite hier bei uns,so wie die Seite: world-of-pandora verlinken und als Partnerseite annehmen??? Auf dieser Seite ist unser Wiki auch schon verlinkt : Archiv ‘Avatar-Wiki (deutsch)’ Kategorie und hat dort eine eigene Rubrik. Die Darstellung dieser Seite macht mit Google Chrome noch Probleme aber mit Morzilla Firefox geht sie einwandfrei. Taronyu 12:30, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) thumb|left|Screenshot mit Google Chrome thumb|left|Screenshot mit Morzilla ::Ich persönlich habe keine probleme damit Mr Angel 12:34, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Du benutzt ja auch nicht Google Chrome. ;) Faern. 14:05, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Sicher benutze ich Google Chrome, sonst wäre mich doch nicht aufgefallen, das Heimatbaum.de dort nicht richtig angezeigt wird. Den Sceenshot habe ich, damit alles sichtbar ist, natürlich aus dem Grund mit Morzilla gemacht...Das Menu rechts ist nach unten verschoben bei Google Chrome...( siehe Bilder links). Taronyu 14:23, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Nvm, da war ebend nur ein Firefox Screenshot und ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass der von Mr Angel stammt. Faern. 14:28, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Nein nein ist alles von taronyu Mr Angel 14:38, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ein Klick auf´s Bild würde alle Fragen beantworten. ;-) G´s Taronyu 14:46, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Waffen und Rüstungen Also es gibt schon einen Artikel über die Waffen der Na'vi und über die Rüstungen(einzel) und auch eine Kategorie und wir hatten auch vor eine Kategorie und Artikel über die Waffen der RDA zu machen Ich finde wir könnten da irgendwas zusammenfügen zB Pfeil und bogen mit waffen der Na'vi dann eine Große Kategorie über Waffen und Rüstungen dies unterteilen unter waffen/rüstungen der Menschen und waffen/rüstungen der Na'vi. und vielleicht in zukunft die waffen der Na'vi einzelartikel machen wir wissen gerade zu wenig. Aber ich bin Sicher da ist etwas zu machen denn es ist zur zeit echt unübersichtlich. Mr Angel 14:28, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich hatte das schon in Angriff genommen. Pfeil und Bogen existiert nicht mehr als einzelner Artikel, sondern ist unter Waffen der Na'vi zusammengeführt. Bei den Rüstungen bin ich unsicher, da ist Ventress der Fachmann - ist es günstiger, das zusammenzufassen oder nicht? Ich finde - wie schon an anderer Stelle geschrieben -, dass wir es mit den Zusammenlegungen langsam aber sicher übertreiben. Dr Sam Clemens 15:52, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Na ich richte mich da nach euch. Ich weiß, dass es in anderen Wikis eher so gehandhabt wird, dass Einzelartikel gemacht werden. Einzel oder Nicht-Einzel, das ist hier die Frage. Ventress 16:11, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin im Zweifelsfall für Einzelartikel, denn sonst verwirrt das den Leser bei den Verlinkungen unnötig. Bei den Rüstungen kommt hinzu, dass die Vielzahl der Abbildungen ja auch nicht unbedingt für Klarheit sorgt, wenn alle Rüstungen in einem Artikel stehen. Meiner Meinung nach hast Du es völlig richtig gemacht. Dr Sam Clemens 16:44, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Theoretisch könnte man einen Übersichtsartikel machen, der generell die Waffen und Rüstungen anreisst und dann (listenmäßig oder auch nicht) auf dei einzelnen Artikel verweist?! Ventress 16:50, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Sehr guter Vorschlag! Dr Sam Clemens 16:53, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ICH habe nie gesagt dass wir die rüstungen zusammenlegen sollten nur pfeil und bogen und waffen der navi ich das wurde ja auch schon gemacht. ich wollte nur eine nette kategorie zur übersicht. Mr Angel 16:56, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde wir haben auch nicht übertrieben hast richtig gelesen was ich den geschrieben habe? Ich bin jetzt bisschen genervt Mr Angel 16:59, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Eine menschliche Regung, Mr Angel! Aber wenn Du genau liest, hat Dir niemand unterstellt, dass Du die Rüstungen zusammenlegen willst. Und das, was Ventress vorschlägt - ein einführender und weiter verweisender Artikel - ist genau das, was Du auch gern hättest. Wo ist also das Problem? Zum Zusammenlegen: Sieh Dir mal den Na'vi-Artikel an, dann weißt Du, was ich meine. Dr Sam Clemens 17:03, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::habe ich jetzt gelesen jemand hat immer wieder bearbeitet musste immer wieder neu lesen und habe es nicht mitbekommen tut mir leid :D Mr Angel 17:06, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ja, das war ich - ich hatte gleich selbst nachgesehen und ein paar Kürzungsmöglichkeiten entdeckt. Dr Sam Clemens 17:12, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:User Wozu brauchen wir denn diese Kategorie? Dafür gibt es doch etliche Seiten im Spezial-Namensraum. Faern. 15:02, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich find die Kategorie auch sinnlos. Unsainted 20:06, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Logo Leute ich weiß wir sollten nicht alles von der englischen Seite übernehmen aber dieses Bild auf der linken Seite über der Navigationsleiste sieht einfach zu verführend aus :D. Was meint ihr den? Vielleicht habt ihr bessere Vorschläge! oder einfach so lassen wie es ist habe damit auch kein problem wenn wir es so lassen will nur eure meinungen hören Mr Angel 17:13, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Fürs englische Wiki wird gerade diskutiert ob und welches neue Logo eingesetzt werden soll. Möglicherweise werden dann die anderen Sprachversionen gebeten ihr Logo auch entsprechend zu ändern. Momentan benutzen ja alle Sprachversionen weitgehend das gleiche Design, was in Hinsicht auf Interwiki-Links auch nicht schlecht ist. So sieht man, dass die Wikis zusammen gehören. Faern. 17:22, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Das ist ja schön :D Mr Angel 17:27, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::BTW: Warum wird eigentlich auf dem englischen Wiki nicht auf das Deutsche verlinkt? Oder hab ich was übersehen? Ventress 17:34, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Stimmt der Link ist dort irgendwie abhanden gekommen. Hab ihn wieder eingefügt. Ich arbeite sowieso gerade an einem Tool mit dem sich die Interwiki-Links leicht erstellen lassen, damit alle Artikel zum englischen Pendant und umgekehrt verlinkt werden können. Faern. 17:39, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Warum sieht man die links für die anderen seiten nur auf der avatar wiki seite und auch nicht auf der anderen? Mr Angel 17:45, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Die Interwiki-Links muss man zu jeden Artikel hinzufügen. Von alleine kann die Wiki Software ja das Äquivalnt in der anderen Sprache nicht kennen. Faern. 17:50, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) übrigens hier sind die bilder wurde wohl 2 mal hinzugefügt! http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki.png http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/File:Logoface.png :D Mr Angel 17:46, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Was ist den jetzt eigentlich ihr habt euch garnicht geäußert Mr Angel 20:24, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab nichts dagegen. Dr Sam Clemens 20:41, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ICh würde es machen wenn ich wüsste wie Mr Angel 20:46, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Warten wir besser auf die Meinungen von ein paar mehr Leuten. Dr Sam Clemens 20:48, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab gerade nochmal mit den Leuten dort gechattet. Das Logo wird wahrscheinlich so bleiben. Könnten es also übernehmen. Mir persönlich ists egal, finde altes und neues ok. Faern. 21:09, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde auch beide gut. Unsainted 21:18, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wenn die englischen Wikianer nix dagegen haben, dass wirs benutzen, dann können wirs nehmen! Ventress 15:36, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wenn niemand was dagegen hat warum machen wir es nicht? Mr Angel 19:22, 22. Jan. 2010 (UTC) InterWikiBot Wie vielleicht schon dem einen oder anderen aufgefallen ist, habe ich heute einen Bot getestet, an dem ich ein paar Tage geschrieben habe. Er ist dafür gedacht, möglichst einfach sog. Interwiki-Links zu verwalten, also Links von einem Artikel zum selben Artikel in anderen Sprachversionen des Wikis. Mit dem Tool kann ich sehen, welche Artikel durch Interwiki-Links miteinander verknüpft sind, welche Links ins Leere oder auf eine Weiterleitung zeigen und welche Links noch fehlen. Außerdem verknüpft das Tool mit ein paar Klicks Artikel miteinander, indem in beiden Wikis der Wikitext automatisch ergänzt wird. In den nächsten Tage werde ich nach und nach die Artikel im deutschen und im englischen Wiki in beide Richtungen verlinken. Falls euch auffällt, dass der Bot einen Artikel verunstaltet, bitte mir mitteilen, damit ich den Fehler beheben kann. Die Zusammenfassungen der Edits, die der Bot macht, beginnen alle mit InterWikiBot. Faern. 19:57, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kateogrie:Pandora Hallo, Ich wollt mal fragen, ob das eventuell möglich wäre dass ich (oder meinetwegen einer von euch) die Kategorie:Pandora für artikel über Pandora (was sich versteht^^) êrstellt, damit wir dort alle artikel oder anderen dinge über Pandora sammeln können, ehe dies zu unübersichtlich wird. --Megagamer07 20:35, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Naja also eben hattest du geschrieben eine KAtegorie jetzt schreibst du artikel also ich bin gegen eine kategorie da wir sowieso einen Kategorie über Orte pandoras haben und beim artikel das weiß ich nicht so recht! was verstehst du den darunter? Mr Angel 20:41, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Also ich habe die ganze zeit von einer kategorie geredet, in der wir zum beispiel "Flora", "Atmosphare", "pandora", .... drinnen sammeln.... :Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was genau du willst. Was ist das deiner Meinung nach so unübersichtlich werdende "dies"? Wie schon gesagt wurde, gibt es bereits die Kategorien Orte und Planeten. In eine Kategorie Pandora könnte man wohl die Mehrheit der Artikel einordnen. Faern. 21:04, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) bin dagegen Mr Angel 21:06, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ich auch. Unsainted 22:05, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Schauspieler vs. Kategorie:Darsteller Ich denke eine von beiden sollte reichen. :) Faern. 19:00, 20. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin für Schauspieler weil wenn man einen schauspieler infobox erstellt wird es schon automatisch in Schauspieler Kategorie hinzugefügt. Ich weiß nicht grad ein guter grund :D Mr Angel 19:08, 20. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin auch für die Kategorie Schauspieler. Unsainted 20:44, 20. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ....und noch eine Stimme für "Schauspieler" :-) Taronyu 21:32, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Vandalismus Leider hat es angefangen wie schon befürchtet und ich finde bei dem nächstenmal sollte mal mit bannen versuchen! Mr Angel 17:16, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Bitte teil das uns hier mit, am besten wer wo zugeschlagen hat, damit ein Admin agieren kann. Wir sehn leider nicht immer alles. Gruß Ventress 17:29, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Vandalismus gehört in jedem Wiki dazu, da muss man mit leben. Einfach den Undo-Button benutzen und alles ist wieder gut. Die Watchlist ist ein tolles Feature gegen Vandalen. Faern. 17:33, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) 88.67.16.128 hätte fast alles gelöscht bei Unobtanium nat+rlich bin ich mir wie immer noch ganz sicher denn davor hat er/sie eine Meinung geschrieben die ich gelöscht habe Mr Angel 17:35, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Theoretisch könnte man die Seiten so sperren, dass nur registrierte Benutzer Änderungen vornehmen können. Wäre eine Überlegung wert... Ventress 17:38, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Eine Überlegung wäre es immer Wert aber wir reden über Wiki er ist berühmt darüber, dass alle was schreiben dürfen. Ich persönlich fände, wenn das geht, dass alle was ändern dürfen aber was die Gäste ändern muss von den Vertrauenspersonen bestätigt werden(zu schön um wahr zu sein) Mr Angel 17:40, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Bzw, man könnte zumindest wichtige Seiten (Hauptseite und Artikel, die weit ausgebaut sind) nur für registrierte Benutzer zugänglich machen und andere Seiten offen lassen. Ventress 17:42, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde diese Diskussion verfrüht. Im englischen Wiki werden jeden Tag ein paar dutzend Artikel verziert und es gibt weniger als eine Hand voll für IPs gesperrte Artikel. Allein die Startseite wird 1-2 mal am Tag "umgestaltet". Da sind 2-3 Vandalen im Monat doch nicht die Aufregung wert. Die meisten Edits von IPs waren bisher kleinere Korrekturen in Formulierung und Rechtschreibung. Bei Sperrung aller Artikel würde das an uns paar Leuten hängen bleiben, weil sich für sowas niemand die Mühe macht, sich zu registrieren. Faern. 17:59, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Lassen wir es einfach so machen wenn ein IP einen Artikel vandalisiert wird der irgendwo aufgeschrieben wenn es sich wiederholt bann? Mr Angel 18:03, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ist gut so, vllt könnte man noch wie oben gesagt die Hauptseite für unangemaldete Benutzer sperren.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 18:05, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich habe mal bei Heise.de unter Netze Whoise Abfrage nachgeschaut. Das ist eine Domain von Accor aus Eschborn. Ist das ein Proxi? Meine Erfahrung ist das solche undefinierbaren Adressen in Wikis gesperrt werden. Wartet mal ab, ob sich das wiederholt, schlage vor mit Sperren bis zum 28.2.2010 zu warten und zu beobachten 82.109.84.114 18:13, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Och könntest du dich bitte anmelden wenn du länger hier bist 82.109.84.114 da kriege ich von dem namen Kopfschmerzen Mr Angel 18:19, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich stimme dir voll und ganz zu Mr Angel. Und wenn man sich bei Namen unsicher ist sollte man die auch nicht schreiben (Hammerwölfe???). Unsainted 20:12, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Na'vi Mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Kategoriebeschreibung nicht mit dem Inhalt übereinstimmt. Wir sollten vielleicht noch eine Unterkategorie für die einzelnen Individuen anlegen für eine bessere Unterscheidung. Faern. 22:26, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Meine Stimme hast du :)! Aber was für eine sollen wir den machen? Mr Angel 22:33, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Box Office Wie wäre es mit einem Box Office wie auf der englischen Seite?Mr Angel 13:21, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab nichts dagegen, mal sehen, was die anderen sagen. Dr Sam Clemens 15:17, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Why not? :) Ventress 15:40, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich wäre dafür. Unsainted 18:07, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Objekte Mir fällt nicht ein wie wir den Objekt-Logo gestalten sollten! Mr Angel 13:21, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Brauchen wir das? Dr Sam Clemens 15:18, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Naja 1. ich fände es nett^^ und 2. naja ich habe es auf der englischen Seite gesehen, dass da eine mit Waffen gab da dachte ich da wir ja auch rüstungen haben für objekte! Und es wäre nicht schlecht, weil man dann sofort darauf greifen könnte und nicht erst suchen muss! Mr Angel 15:36, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Find ich eig ganz gut, da werden dann Rüstungen, Waffen, Instrumente, die Schlafhängematte gehört auch dazu gesammelt. Müsst man sich halt irgendein Objekt aussuchen. Ventress 15:40, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Besucher Gibt es irgendwo eine Seite wo steht wie viele besucher wir haben? PS. haben wir wirklich über 1.844.514 benutzer? warum sehen wir sie nich? und bitte auch eine antwort auf objekte und box office schreiben!! Mr Angel 14:52, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Gute Frage mit den Besuchern. Unter Community sieht man dass wir nicht so viele Benutzer sind ;) Ventress 15:40, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Die Besucherstatistik kann man auf quantcast sehen, da Wikia quantserve zum Tracking benutzt: http://www.quantcast.com/de.james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com Gab einen kleinen Schub seit dem 10. Januar. Mindestens einen Besucher müsst ihr aber dazu rechnen, bei mir sind die Datensammler geblockt. ;) Faern. 19:13, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist ja ebärmlich xD währen die englische seite über 290.000 besucher haben haben wir gerade mal 9,000 Mr Angel 19:32, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich habe da so eine Begruendung woran das zum Teil liegt, erstens steht nur die englische JCA auf Platz 4 oder 6, wenn man "Avatar Wiki" bei Bing eingibt. Das zweite naechste Problem ist, dass auf der Englische JCA Hauptseite der Link zur Deutschen JCA ganz unten links steht. Bei der Memory Alpha Star Trek http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Portal:Main http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Hauptseite steht der Laenderlink de gleich oben zentral oder der Jedipedia Star Wars http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Jedipedia:Hauptseite wie bei allen wikis. 82.109.84.114 21:04, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Rückblicke und Neues Nun liebe Avatarianer ;) Nun ist es schon eine Weile her, dass wir nur wenige waren. Mittlerweile haben wir ein kleines Grüppchen zusammenbekommen, das tagtäglich in diesem Wiki arbeitet. Rückblickend kann gesagt werden, dass dies eine Bereicherung war. Um weiterhin das Wiki zu verbessern und neue Autoren anzulocken schlage ich einige Änderungen/Neuerungen vor und hab auch en bissl was zu meckern :-P : 1) Wir sollten unbedingt die Artikel versuchen zu vereinheitlichen. (Einleitungstext, Erläuterung, Quellen, Einzelnachweise) und das mit den Referenzen nicht vergessen. 2) Viele Bilder haben mittlerweile auch eine Lizenz (super! J ), aber dafür fehlen oft Datum, Beschreibung und Quelle. 3) Wenn wir schon bei den Bildern sind: Weniger ist oft mehr: Beispiel: Der Artikel Jake Sully, er wirkt mit den ganzen Bildern überladen. Entweder weniger Bilder oder den Artikel erweitern. 4) Wir haben ein Bild des Monats, wie wärs mit einem Artikel des Monats? 5) Abschluss: Versteht das net klugscheißermäßig, aber ich find so wird das Wiki einfach noch schöner, oder? Gruß Ventress 15:40, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Völlig in Ordnung, Ventress! Schön, dass wir etwas Stabilität haben. Deine Vorschläge finde ich gut, die Gliederungen sollten soweit möglich und sinnvoll einander angeglichen werden. Zu Quellen, Einzelnachweisen, Referenzen und Lizenzen: Quellen und Referenzen werden hier zwar bisher synonym verwendet, sind aber eigentlich nicht dasselbe: hier sind mit Referenzen meist Quellen gemeint. Zu den Bildern: Du hast recht, die Texte dürfen den Bildern nicht untergeordnet werden. Viel hilft (hier nicht) viel und gegebenenfalls müssen die Artikel gesplittet werden. Das würde manchem Text (z. B. Na'vi) gut tun. Dr Sam Clemens 15:59, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Diese Argumente scheinen mir angemessen und werde versuchen mich daran zu halten bzw. daran zu arbeiten. Mr Angel 16:06, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich auch ;) Dr Sam Clemens 16:14, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Mit den Quellen und Referenzen habe ich es bisher immer versucht so zu handhaben, dass einzelne Textstellen und Fakten (z.B. bestimmte Zahlen), die nicht unmittelbar aus dem Film stammen, per -Tag zu kennzeichnen, also im Prinzip das, was in der Wikipedia Einzelnachweis genannt wird. Wenn größere Teile des Artikels auf einer Quelle basieren, landet das unter Quellen. Deswegen finde ich es z.B. unsinnig, dass in den meisten Flora-Artikeln jeder einzelne Fakt in den Infoboxen mit einem -Tag versehen ist, was dazu führt, dass die Sprunglinks in der Referenzenliste die halbe Bildschirmbreite einnehmen wie beispielsweise im Artikel Flora Pandoras. Faern. 19:30, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Die refs beim besagten Artikel kennzeichnen das Vorkommen der Pflanze in der jeweiligen Quelle. Quellen und Einzelnachweise unterscheiden sich dadurch, dass Quellen benutzt werden, um einen Artikel zu schreiben (also worauf stützt sich das Geschriebene) und die Einzelnachweise weisen spezifisch auf eine Aussage hin. So wird das in den meisten Wikis gehandhabt, so beispielsweise in der "Großen Mutter" Wikipedia. Ventress 19:37, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Genau das hab ich beschrieben, nur mit anderen Worten. ;) In der Wikipedia wird aber nicht jeder Infobox-Eintrag mit einem Einzelnachweis versehen (Bsp) und auch in Linklisten werden nicht für jeden einzelnen Link dessen Quellen referenziert (Bsp). Dafür gibt es die Quellenangaben in den jeweiligen Artikeln. Sonst sieht die Seite aus wie ein bunter Streuselkuchen aus Referenzen und das ist ja nicht, was den Leser primär interessiert. Faern. 21:08, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah ok, leichte VErständigungsprobleme. Ja ich kenn das aus der Wookiepedia, dass alles mit Referenzen belegt wird. Vielleicht hast du Recht und man sollte das lassen, beim Artikel Flora Pandoras fin dich es eigentlich recht passend, bei den einzelnen Pflanzenartikeln, könnt ich mich erweichen lassen :-P Ventress 14:42, 29. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Soundtracks Hallo, ich habe den Artikel Avatar: Music from the Motion Picture angelegt, und wollte fragen, ob wir diese Kategorie anlegen können. Es werden ja auch noch mehr Soundtracks erscheinen. Gruß-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 13:29, 29. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Wenn noch mehr Lieder zu Avatar erscheinen, würde diese Kategorie wirklich Sinn machen. Unsainted 17:20, 29. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Du meinst jetzt mit Lieder andere Soundtrack-CDs, oder? Also bad Avatar als Trilogie angelegt wurde, werden sehr wahrscheinlich noch weitere Soundtracks erscheinen.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 18:11, 29. Jan. 2010 (UTC)